Everlasting Love
by H.P. Desire
Summary: Hermiones PoV- its the trioz final year at Hogwarts and Hermiones feelings for Harry increases how would she tell him? how would he take it? will he accept? can they make it work? watever happened to Voldemort? the prophcey? read and find out!


Chapter 1- Trying to find the perfect one  
  
Hermione Granger, now in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardary, waits for her two best friends on platform 9 and 3/4. As she watched the first years clinging to their parents afraid of what awaits them in Hogwarts, Hermione couldnt help but to think back to the time that she was their age... even though it wasnt that long ago... time sure passed fast. One moment Hermione recieved the long hoped letter from Hogwarts... and the next being sorted into the house of Gryffindor.... and then the advantures herself, Harry, and Ron had been through. Even though the advantures were MORE than dangerous, still she treasures those moments more than anything.   
  
"Hermione!" a voice Hermione had gotten so used to over the years ran through her head... the voice belonged to no other than Harry Potter *the boy who lived* as many calls him, Harry had sure lived up to that name, escaping the grasps of Voldemort more than one can recall, and now being the only person who can defeat the great evil. But Harrys life as you can see is not just fame and glory. Growing up with the worst kind of muggles you have ever seen (Hermione hasnt got anything against them, since both her parents are muggles) but the Dursleys has been nothing but horrible to Harry. And with the death of his parents weighing forever on his mind, and also the lost of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black, who was once an convicted crimial escaping from the wizard jail Azkaban, Harry had a tough life... and the one beside Harry was Hermiones other best friend, Ronald Weasley, Ron was known for well... nothing other than his flaming red hair, and his rather tatty robes. But hes always been there for both Hermione and Harry, yes many times Ron has been jealous of Harrys fame and dont forget fortune, but still... Hermione had always thought a part of Ron had admired Harry ever since the beginning, Ron had been like a big brother to Hermione, always backing her up when someone picked on her, always cheered her up when she was down, and no matter what Ron can always be counted on to sit with at the dinning hall. No one had ever approched Hermione in any kind of way, no girls wanted to be her friend because they always thought Hermione was a well... no other words to put it... a "tramp", no matter how many times she tried to explain to them that Harry and Ron are just her best friends, no one seemed to believe her, so over the years Hermione just gave up, why would she need other friends when shes got Harry and Ron?  
  
"How have you been Hermione?" Ron broke into one of his big grins, Hermione has got to admit Ron had changed alot over the years. Not only had he grown up a bit (by a bit she meant alot) now standing at 6'3, and broad shoulders and chest, and those freckles that the girls just die for, Ron had certainly become the item most girls desire  
  
"Im fine" said Hermione grinning at the two  
  
"of course youre fine! it seems that you are carrying alittle bit extra weight..." Harry poked Hermiones stomach playfully  
  
"Harry! are you saying that im fat?" Hermione said slapping Harry on the arm, but cracking upi at theh same time  
  
"FAT?! Hermione, i meant that you were too skinny! the weight of your bones must be killing you!"  
  
Hermione watched as Harry laughed. If Ron had been the thing that girls desire he was nothing compared to Harry. With his always messy hair and his BRILLIANT green eyes, standing just alittle shorter than Ron at 6'1, and very build, Harry had always been the center of attention when the three walk down any street. But even with his charming smile, and his kind heart, Harry had never had a decent girlfriend. Maybe because he was too chicken to ask a girl out, or maybe he really didnt want to, or maybe there was another reason that he wouldnt tell either Ron nor Hermione, but Hermione had always thought that Harry deserved someone just for him, someone just as amazing and as wonderful as he is.  
  
"Come on Hermione! lets go get a compartment before we have so share one with Malfoy!" Harry grabbed Hermiones arm and dragged her along the corrider down the train. Hermione couldnt help noticing the nasty looks on some of the girls faces. As they finally found an empty compartment and sat down, the train started to move.... and the last journy to Hogwarts for the trio began. As the secenry outside the window pass Hermione couldnt help but wonder what would await them at Hogwarts this year, and then another thought accured to her, the next time she would be riding on this very train, it would be the end of her last year, which would also mean, it would be the end of the Hogwarts.   
  
But what Hermione Granger didnt know was that it would also be the end of life as she knows it... what she didnt know was that this year was going to change her forever... that this year... everything she ever wished for, everything she ever dreaded, everything she ever desired will come true...   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hey hey... this is the end of my first chapter! anyone like to comment on it?? newayz thank you for reading! and hope you would continue! 


End file.
